Trágame Nieve
by Rowen de la H
Summary: Un benefactor generoso, pero condicional que ama a los niños. House de larga cabellera rubia por sus vicodinas ¿y Cuddy creía que no cobraría venganza? Juegos, niños, secretos, mentiras, celos y vergüezas y un "pretendiente" especial R-Quité el script xD
1. Chapter 1: Persuaciones

Trágame Nieve

Es Navidad, la tierra está cubierta por la nieve así que es más difícil esconder la vergüenza. Un benefactor con una importantísima suma de dinero es un caritativo con los huérfanos y sabe que les encanta el cuento de la Bella Durmiente. [Levísmo Huddy... creo

_Disclaimer¿es necesario que diga que los personajes no me pertenecen? uu_

_Datos curiosos: 1) Los pensamientos de Cuddy sobre Chase y House los escribí antes del sorteo de personajes. 2)El sorteo es real, escribí papelitos con nombres de los protagonistas de House M.D. y otros con los de la Bella Durmiente y salió lo que sale aquí, así que no es mi mente pervertida la que lo hizo, ni lo haría. 3) Me guío para la obra con el cuento resumido (versión para niños de 5 años) de Charles Perrault y un poco por la película de Walt Disney, pero una escena solamente. _

_Gracias a NessylovesRoger por su ayuda para subir esto ... por tus molestias... te lo dedico!! y gracias también a xuanny87 que escribe unos Huddy's que me parten de la risa y que me dejan metida siempre... también para ti va esta locura!_

Capítulo 1: persuasiones.

—Nieva.

A través de la ventana del despacho de la decana de medicina se ve el bello espectáculo, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta. Sin embargo, su enano interlocutor de tímido aspecto, se lo hizo notar y no tuvo más que darse vuelta ante la insistencia en el silencio que se formó después de esa palabra.

—Ahmmm… Sí — trató ser lo más suave posible. Luego le volvió a mirar.

—Doctora Cuddy¿a usted le gusta la Navidad?

—Eh… — ¿Qué responder¿Qué responder a este hombre bajo con sombrero de copa, monóculo, calvo, redondeado y aspecto de niño que venía a ofrecerle algún beneficio para su PPTH? Fuese cual fuera el beneficio debía satisfacerle en esta entrevista, pues de ella dependería a lo menos la semana que viene y a lo más quién sabe. Se veía embelesado con los copos de nieve observó, por lo que la mejor respuesta debería ser un "sí". ¿Cómo sonar natural? —Sí. A veces me trae un poco de nostalgia, pero a la vez me anima. No sé… Me produce muchos sentimientos a la vez, pero es una linda fecha.

—A mí igual me encanta. Pero, simplemente, me hace feliz.

—Que bueno… Y… Dígame señor Smith¿de qué viene a hablarme?

—Ay, doctora Cuddy, sea paciente… Quiero hacer una importante donación a este hospital, pero quiero poner una condición, que tiene que ver con la respuesta que me ha dado. No es que desconfíe de usted, pero sólo quiero estar seguro de estoy haciendo un trato con una persona que entiende que los niños son el alma del mundo y que hay que hacerlos felices. En estas fechas es mucho más fácil hacer cosas así y dada su respuesta debo suponer que no le costará tanto acceder a mi condición.

—Muy bien… —susurró en tono asustado.

—Yo dono US$500.000.000 —(a Cuddy los ojos se le desorbitaron) — siempre y cuando usted sea capaz de reunir a los médicos más importantes de su staff y llevarlos a Orfanato San José para la víspera de Navidad y…

—¿Y? —apuró Cuddy, que ya tenía el "sí" en la punta de la lengua para escapar de su boca.

—Y —con voz soñadora: —representar la obra la Bella Durmiente del Bosque que les gusta tanto.

—¿Qué? —dijo casi sin voz.

—Pero claro que bajo ciertas instrucciones que le voy a dar dependiendo su respuesta.

Cuddy estaba en un dilema… Aunque se partía de la risa por dentro pensando en House vestido de príncipe medieval despertando de un beso a Chase… ¡Espera, espera, espera! "¿En qué momento se te ha venido eso a la cabeza? Me hace falta ir a ver si este idiota está pasando consulta". Pesándolo bien, podría ser, tenía que buscar a sus mejores médicos y ella no tenía porqué actuar. Además estaba ese gordo poso que no ganaría ni en una lotería.

—Sí. Sí señor Smith, acepto las condiciones.

—¡Perfecto! Mañana vendré a esta misma hora para ajustar los últimos detalles.

—Muy bien. Ehmmm… ¿Cuánta gente va a necesitar?

—Mmm… Seis… ¡No! Cinco. Sí cinco, porque el sexto es usted, debe participar por obligación, como una condición más.

A Cuddy se le cayó el pelo. ¿Ella actuar¡Imposible! Y si esa escena que había imaginado sin darse cuenta, en vez de ser chistosamente patética, fuese patéticamente atroz como en lugar de Chase fuese ella, Cuddy quien tuviese que besar a House… ¡Guacala!

—Pero…

—Son mis condiciones.

—Está bien.

¡Maldición¿Qué tenían que hacer 500, preciosos, millones de dólares en manos de un tipo tan loco¿Actuar ella? Hacer el ridículo, un papelón frente a un montón de niños que no tenía la culpa de los delirios de un viejo orate. ¿Por qué demonios el bendito dinero lo tenía que poseer gente tan lunáticamente excéntrica?

Cinco de sus mejores médicos. Obvio es a quienes escogería. Foreman, Cameron y Chase eran excelentes médicos y no permitirían que se salvaran de esto. Wilson era su amigo y tendría que estar con ella en un momento tan… ¿difícil? Y House… ¡maldito seas! Él sin duda alguna iba a estar allí. Si iba a tener que humillarse ella, él también tendría que estar ahí humillándose con ella, además se lo debía.

La bella durmiente… ser la princesa sería patético, sobre todo si tuviese que besar a House… ¡o a cualquiera! Eso sí que haría una humillación redonda. La otra opción era ser la bruja… demasiadas burlas de parte de House¡ya lo estaba oyendo! "¿harás de ti misma¡No se vale!". O estaban las hadas, decir estúpidos encantamientos y… "¿¿hacerse" la buena persona??

Pensaba en cómo convencerles o cómo contarles. Luego, simplemente, en que ella era la jefa, ella mandaba y los obligaría y no daría paso atrás aunque se pusieran a gritar "¡Attica!" para obtener apoyo, creyéndose las víctimas de esta Dominatrix… ¡Bah!

Y hablando de revoluciones ahí venía entrando el crío de Gregory House, sin previo aviso.

—¿Sabías que existen ciertas normas de conducta regidas por el sentido común? Como que uno debe tocar cuando se cruza con una puerta cerrada.

—No me des clases de normalidad, jefa, que tú no eres el mejor ejemplo. ¿Me puedes explicar en qué maldito momento mis consultas pasaron a ser de cuatro horas diarias a seis?

—Desde que se me antojó joderte la existencia —¿Ella había dicho eso? En sus labios escuchó más a Gregory House que a Lisa Cuddy.

—¡Hey! No era necesario que fueras tan linda… ¿No te basta acaso con el simple hecho de mantenerme trabajando en tu Hospital como un maldito esclavo a tu jodida disposición?

—No —se levantó y acercó su cara a la de él a través del escritorio, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hey, hey, hey… esa sonrisa… me asusta. ¿Qué te traes entre manos? Sé que soy irresistiblemente atractivo, pero no estoy dispuesto a caer en la tentación. Aunque como sigas en esas posición, mostrando a tus amigas descaradamente por ese escote, no estoy muy seguro de poder evitar que una parte de mi cobre vida propia.

—Ja… ja… Ya me reiré yo más mañana.

—¡Ay! Que susto. Cuddy, realmente cuando quieres, aterrorizas. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

—Entérate mañana. Ahora desaparece de mi vista que tengo trabajo que hacer. Y como me sigas mirando tan descaradamente los pechos te juro que subo a ocho tus horas de consulta.

—¡Oye!¿Y en qué tiempo voy a atender el departamento de diagnósticos si me obstruyes mi día con tus consultas?

—No sé, me da lo mismo. Ahora sal, antes que te eche a patadas.

—Trátame bien, soy cojito.

—Tus ocho horas de consulta empezaron hace media hora.

—¡Uy! Parece que a la doctora Cuddy no la han consolado en varias noches.

—¡Te lo advertí¡Sal de aquí! —se paró y agarró a House de un brazo y si bien no lo sacó a patadas, sí a tirones.

—¡Oye¿De dónde has sacado tanta fuerza?

—¡Vete! —rugió y le dio un último empujón, cerrando la puerta de golpe y con llave.

Se volteó y se agarró por la frente y puso la otra mano en la cadera. Se fue a sentar rápidamente y al mirar la puerta, House seguía allí con la cara pegada al vidrio, empañándola.

"Lisa, ignóralo" se dijo a sí misma y se absorbió en su trabajo. Pero la infantil reacción que tuvo no la dejaba en paz. Para aminorar su rabia se paró y cerró la cortina para dejar de ver un rato las estúpidas caras de pucheros que hacía House pegado como un caracol al cristal. Definitivamente esa maldita obra la tenía histérica.

House estaba muy intrigado por lo que tendría que averiguarse mañana, así que empezó a interrogar al nuevo sexy-tario.

—Oye, guapo¿sabes con quién ha hablado la doctora Cuddy durante la mañana?

—No sé si deba decírselo señor.

—¡Vamos! Dime. No le diré nada.

—¡¡¡¡HOUSE¡¡¡¡DEJA DE ACOSAR A MI SECRETARIO Y VE A HACER TU TRABAJO!!!! —le aulló la decana furiosa, desde el interior de la oficina.

House hizo un gesto como "esto es normal en ella" y el secretario lo miraba asustado.

—Chico, tu jefa te quiere, te ha salvado de mi interrogatorio, pero sólo por hoy… ¡oye! No me mires así… es la jefa, yo también debo hacerle caso de vez en cuando, a mi pesar.

Y salió poniendo cara de pánico.

Llegó el día y la hora.

House no pudo enterarse antes, pues Cuddy se encargó de echarle a perder el día llenándolo de trabajo, con todo lo que se le ocurriera o sino mandaba a Wilson a ocuparse de él.

Ahora Cuddy los citaba a él House, Wilson, Cameron, Chase y Foreman. ¿Qué querría cuando estaba tan "entusiasmado" trabajando?

Estaban los seis en el despacho más un viejito pequeño con cara de niño despistado.

—¿Quién es el llavero?

—¡House! No le haga caso señor Smith. Saquen un papel.

—¿Qué?

—Esto House, saquen un papel del sombrero del caballero —dijo haciendo la acción.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy tu jefa y lo ordeno. Y de ustedes también —afirmó amenazante. Los otros se asustaron y sacaron un papel cada uno. —House, sólo faltas tú.

—¿Cuántas horas más de consulta me podrías agregar si no lo hago? La jornada laboral legal es sólo de ocho horas, así que estarías pasando por sobre la ley.

—Son acumulables a través de los años.

A regañadientes House sacó el papel y fue el primero en leerlo, pues los otros no se habían atrevido.

—¿Princesa Aurora¿Es el nombre ficticio de alguna prostituta que me quieres obsequiar¡Que generosa eres!

—Es tu papel en la obra —sonrió divertida.

—¿De qué hablas?

—El señor Smith es un posible benefactor de este hospital, pero para que ello ocurra debemos realizar una obra de teatro para los niños de un orfanato. La Bella Durmiente para ser precisos.

—¡Es que les encanta! —acotó el señor Smith.

—El señor Smith ha querido que los papeles salieran al azar, porque…

—¿Y tú estás trastornada o qué? Yo no pienso hacer esto.

—¿Porque te tocó ser la princesa? —rió Cameron. —A mi me parece bien, si es por alegrarle el día a unos niños huérfanos. ¿Qué les tocó a ustedes? A mí ser el hada roja.

—A mí el hada verde —dijo Foreman incrédulo. —Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con House desde el principio.

—A mí el hada azul —dijo Wilson en tono ceremonioso. —¡oh¡Vamos¡Que no les dé vergüenza! Es por una buena causa, los niñitos huérfanos necesitan que se acuerden de ellos.

—¿Te recuerdan a tus mozalbetes peladitos de oncología, mi querido Wilson?

—House, House… Velo por el lado positivo: eres "la" protagonista.

—¡Oh¡Sí! Para que me vean todo el rato y se burlen de mí porque no me he depilado.

—Vamos dos a dos —anunció Cuddy, terciando. —Así que con Chase nos queda votar.

—¿Cuddy? —preguntó House interrumpiendo a Chase. —¿No serás tú el príncipe? De ser así acepto el papel. Las cosas buenas siempre implican un sacrificio.

—No, para tu desgracia soy la bruja y la que te hará la vida imposible.

—¡¡Pfff!!… ¡Pero si eso ya lo haces¡No se vale! Ella hace de ella misma.

Cuddy rodó sus ojos.

—¡Esperen! Entonces Chase¿tú…?

–Sí soy el príncipe y me encanta la idea, de no ser porque tendría que besarte a ti, por lo tanto estoy en desacuerdo.

—¡Genial! —chilló Cuddy sarcástica, sintiéndose como en un déjà vú —es un empate.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó Foreman con los brazos cruzados.

—Nada. Yo soy la jefa, así que mi voto vale por dos. Punto. Se hace la obra. Señor Smith, sé que se va, así que me despido afuera de usted.

Salieron.

—¿Ven cómo es tirana? A ustedes los puede despedir, por eso deberían temerle. Yo sé que soy más poderoso que ella, pero para que esté tan empecinada… quizás por cuánto nos está vendiendo.

Cuddy volvió a entrar.

—Es una versión un poco modificada y nos tendremos que juntar a ensayar. ¿Les parece a las nueve estos cinco días previos al estreno? Y si no les parece, no me importa, porque es una orden.

Cameron, Wilson y Chase asintieron.

—¡No! —gritó House —y tú eres un traidor —le dijo a Chase.

—House. Vamos. No doblegarás mi voluntad así como así. Yo soy la todopoderosa decana de este hospital y si se me antoja te hago trabajar hasta el 3023 o te puedo hasta reducir tus horas de consulta.

—Chantajista. ¿Cuánto por hacer el ridículo? Y piénsalo bien que soy difícil.

—Lo dejamos en cinco horas de consulta diarias y una salida conmigo.

—Siempre aprovechándote de mí¿cierto?

—¡Oye! Yo creía que lo de la salida te gustaría para joderme la existencia un rato. Para mí no es ningún gusto. Sólo lo hacía para persuadirte, dr. House.

—Dra. Cuddy, siempre tan gentil. Aunque mi cuerpo no lo utilizará, por más que quiera. Así que satisfaga sus bajos instintos arrendando sexo.

Cuddy se sintió incómoda, pero no por lo que House le había dicho, sino porque escucharan los demás, sobretodo los patitos.

—Vas a actuar —moduló cada sílaba.

—No —y salió del despacho.

Cuddy miró asesinamente a los que quedaban adentro.

—Yo actuaré —aseguró Wilson. —A las nueve, a la salida, hoy —y salió tras House.

—Yo también—dijo Cameron para salir luego.

Chase también lo afirmó y salió.

—No se preocupe. Sé que no tengo tanto poder sobre usted como House, así que a mí sí me despediría sin chistar. No queda otra cosa —y Foreman salió.

—House no tiene poder sobre mí.

Wilson alcanzó a House por el pasillo.

—House, no puedes hacerle esto a Cuddy.

—¿Hacerle qué? Ella quiere humillarme.

—Nah, hombre. Ella sólo quiere el bien para el hospital y bueno, tú eres parte del plan. No eres el centro del mundo.

—Sí lo soy. Al menos el de ella. ¿Por qué entre todos los médicos fue a elegirme a mí?

—¿O a mí¡Vamos! No seas crío. A parte, yo creo que fueron condiciones del viejito, o ¿crees tú que ella querría actuar?

—Pero es diferente. Si yo hubiese tenido que ser el Príncipe Encantador sería perfecto, todas querrían conmigo¡¡pero con un vestido!! Y ella, tan sólo debe hacer de ella misma, pero más tapada. ¡Rayos! Si fuese la versión para adultos la hubieran vestido en cueros y podría tener algo entretenido todo esto, siempre las malas están más buenas que las buenas.

—House¿en qué filosofía barata te fuiste?

—Nah, ese eres tú, Jimmy. Y no me mires con esa cara. No lo voy a hacer… ¡Ay¡Mierda!

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No, nada. Sólo es esta estúpida pierna —sacó el frasco de Vicodina, pero… —¡Puta mierda¡Se me han acabado! Jimmy, debes hacerme una receta.

—Bueno hombre, vamos a mi despacho.

Llegaron, le hizo la receta y se la entregó. No lo acompañó más pues lo llamaron a ver a un paciente.

House llegó hasta donde estaba el farmacéutico del hospital, pero…

—Lo siento, pero la dr. Cuddy dio orden de que no le podíamos suministrar más vicodinas.

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se aventó hasta el despacho de la decana y abrió la puerta con violencia.

—¿Qué quieres House? —preguntó con voz cansada sin levantar la vista de su papeleo.

—Mis vicodinas. ¡Me duele la pierna Cuddy! Me duele mi maldita pierna. ¿Acaso esta es tu medida de presión para que acepte actuar en esa estúpida obra?

—No. El hospital gasta mucho con tus excesos de medicación y debía hacerlo, porque me lo estaba exigiendo el consejo. Se dio la casualidad que calzó con el incidente, así que bueno, lo usaré—recién con esa última frase lo miró con una sonrisa apretada y desafiante.

—No voy a actuar.

—No te daré tus vicodinas.

—¡Mujer¡Compadécete de mí!

—¡No pidas lo que no practicas!

—¿Que no te doy lástima?… ¡Mírame cuando te hablo¡Me revuelco en mi dolor¡Ay¿¿Ves¡Me duele demasiado¿¿Qué quieres que haga¿Que me quite los pantalones para que recuerdes qué es lo que me tiene así?, eso haré —cerró la puerta y se bajó los pantalones.

—House no seas patético —le reprochó comenzando a dudar. —No te las daré.

—¿¡Cuddy, tú crees que yo quiero pasar por esto¡¡Estoy desesperado!! Me duele como a una puta cuando se lo hago, con la diferencia de que no lo estoy disfrutando. Podrías tener un poquito de la piedad de Cameron y compadecerse de este… ay… lisiado con un dolor insoportable.

—House, yo te doy dos vicodinas ahora si aceptas, dos a la noche si llegas a las nueve. Y durante todos estos días así, a medio día y a las nueve. Si actúas bien el día de la función te devuelvo tu autorización, sino seguirás con este régimen hasta que me aburra de verte todos los días la cara.

—Eres una vil serpiente.

—Lo sé. Tómalo o déjalo.

—Canalla… Dame mis dos pastillas.

—¿Aceptas?

—¡No me queda otra! Y dame las pastillas.

—Quiero oírlo.

—¡Ay! Por qué las mujeres son tan difíciles. Ya… ¡ay, mi pierna! Voy a actuar —aseguró entrecortadamente tomándose el muslo.

Cuddy sacó el frasquito de un cajón con llave, dos pastillas y lo metió y cerró y se las pasó. House las tragó al instante.

—Súbete los pantalones antes de irte, no vayas a asustar a mi secretaria nueva, como ya lo hiciste con mi secretario.

—Él no comprendió mi encantadora personalidad. Y tu secretaria… te daría las gracias. Bruja.

Bueno, qué tal? Me gustan las historias cómicas, más que las románticas, pero hay gente que para esto último tiene un toque adorable... hay niñas que escriben hermosos Huddy's, a mí sólo me alcanza para HousexCuddy (Rowen hace un pucherito). No me maltratéis mucho por favor... , pero decid la verdad... Dejad reviews!!! Ya vengo por el capi dos "Los Ensayos". Besitos!


	2. Chapter 2: Los Ensayos

Trágame Nieve

Capítulo 2: Los Ensayos.

9:30hrs.

Todos habían llegado, menos Cuddy y House.

—¿Qué pasará con Cuddy? —se preguntaba Wilson consultando su reloj. —Es raro que llegue tarde.

—Probablemente tuvo más papeleo que de costumbre —sugirió Cameron.

—Ahí viene… —dijo Chase malhumorado pasándole 50 dólares a Foreman, quien los recibía con una sonrisa.

—¡Hey! ¿Usted dos estuvieron apostando? —preguntó Cameron en tono de reproche.

—Sí y no me lo recuerdes que acabo de perder —gruñó Chase.

—¿Qué apostaron? —preguntó Wilson, justo cuando Cuddy salía.

—¿Y House? —preguntó enojada.

—No sabemos.

—Wilson, acompáñame a buscarlo.

Wilson quería saber qué era lo que habían apostado Chase y Foreman, así que para sacársela, dijo:

—Que te acompañe Cameron. Seguro que preferirá sentirse acosado por una mujer a que por un hombre.

Cameron lo miró enojada.

—Como sea —suspiró Cuddy, irritada. —Vamos Cameron.

Y cuando estuvieron lejos…

—Yo creía que ella sabía mejor que nosotros dónde estaba House —comentó malhumorado Chase, cruzando los brazos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Chase apostó a que el atraso se debía a que los dos estaban muy ocupados… ya sabes, House diciéndole a Cuddy que aceptaría a base de alguna cosa indecente. Yo pensaba que no pasaría nada, pues Cuddy no andaba de muy buen humor y por lo visto tampoco ha mejorado.

—¡Han apostado por si estaban tirando o no!

—Bueno, no había para que decirlo tan explícitamente.

Mientras Cameron y Cuddy…

—¿Dónde crees tú que pueda estar?

—¿Por qué tendría que saberlo yo?

—Trabajas con él. Además parece que te gusta. Generalmente, quien siente eso tiene un sexto sentido con respecto a esa persona.

—Usted es su jefa. Es más lógico que usted sepa los lugares que frecuenta en el hospital. Además usted suele seguirle la pista todo el tiempo…

—¿Perdón? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—Bueno, mientras no la ocupe algún benefactor, socio, papeleo, llamada, o cita el resto del tiempo queda para ir a "vigilar" a House…

Cameron parece que algo más iba a decir, pero se detuvo, pues se dio cuenta que había llegado demasiado lejos. Nunca había tenido más que una bien marcada relación jefa-empleada con Cuddy y ahora le estaba diciendo cosas casi sin pensar… Cuddy la frió con la mirada.

—Él es mi empleado y debido a su rebeldía me obliga a velar por que esté cumpliendo su traba… —sonó su celular. —¿Aló? Wilson, ¿Qué pasa?… Oh… ¡¿Qué está ahí?! Y… ¿qué?… ¡No! No dejes que se lo quite. Tengo que ver eso… —comenzó a correr a la entrada, pero Cameron no se movió —¿y tú no vienes?

—¿House?

No lo podían creer… Ante sus ojos Gregory House estaba vestido hasta con la peluca de la bella durmiente.

—No pidan que me afeite, eso sí… ¿A quién llamaste Jimmy?

—Tranquilo. Pero, ¿tanto y tan rápido te bajó la caridad?

—Quería darle un susto a Cuddy, pero veo que no está.

—¡Wow! Creo que lo he visto todo. Y el susto ya me lo has dado House —exclamó Cuddy anonadada, apenas salió.

—Quería ver si el fetichismo te excitaba. Últimamente andas de muy mal humor…

—Digamos que te ves "linda", pero a mí me dan nauseas.

—Nah. Yo me siento bien, creo que encontré mi verdadero yo.

—¡Dios mío!

—Bien. Estamos demasiado atrasados con respecto a nuestros planes. ¿Dónde ensayamos? —terció Wilson.

—¿En la casa de alguien? —sugirió Cuddy. Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, como sugiriendo algo que ella comprendió a la perfección. —Oh, no. ¡No, no, no! Ni lo sueñen. En mi casa no.

—Vamos, Cuddy. No seas egoísta. Además piensa: Cameron y Chase viven en departamento, los vecinos llamarían a la poli con todo el ruido que meteremos. Wilson tiene a su esposa poniéndole los cuernos, no la vamos a ir a importunar. Foreman vive demasiado lejos. Mi casa es un desastre y no tengo suficientes sillas para todos. La única que tiene una cómoda casa con una amplia sala de estar y que nos puede atender como reyes que somos, eres tú.

—No House. Usa los argumentos que quieras. ¡Me la dejarán echa un chiquero! Yo mañana tengo… cosas que hacer, y todo el trabajo del hospital no me va a dar tiempo para ordenar.

—Contrata a una asistenta. Y por último, "cosas que hacer" entenderá que tuviste otras cosas que hacer.

Cuddy lo fulminó con la mirada y luego suspiró, como para aguantar un poco más.

—Cuddy —llamó su atención Wilson —, además tú eres la directora del hospital, es el benefactor que tú quieres complacer…

—¡Pero ese dinero nos ayudará a todos!

—Sí, sobre todo a los que se quieran recrear la pupila contigo.

—House, cállate.

—Cuddy, yo prestaría mi casa, pero si lo que dice House sobre mi esposa es cierto, prefiero no enterarme aún.

—¡Que sórdidos son ustedes!

—¿¡Y tú!?

—¡Ay! Ya son diez para las diez. Así como vamos… ¡Está bien! Vamos a mi casa. Todo sea por no perder más tiempo.

En casa de Cuddy…

Cuddy había ido por unos cafés y unas galletas para pasar el rato mientras ensayaban. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y notó algo raro:

—¿Dónde está House?

—Cuando te fuiste a hacer el café, dijo que iba al baño.

—¿Y tú le crees? ¡HOUSE! ¡CIERRA EL CAJÓN DE MI ROPA INTERIOR Y VEN AHORA MISMO! —gritaba mientras iba a su pieza. —¿Qué haces con eso en la cabeza?

—Es bonito.

House se había puesto una tanga de tul roja en la cabeza (o también lo que se califica como ropa interior sexy).

Cuddy se adelantó a quitárselo de la cabeza y sacarlo de la pieza.

¡Pero no contaba con la astucia de House!… Se había escondido en las mangas algunas lencerías y las dejó sobre la mesa junto a las galletas y el café.

—¡HOUSE!

Cuddy comenzó a recoger su lencería pidiendo disculpas y se dispuso a ir a dejarla a su habitación. Entonces, como un niño chico y con una sonrisa victoriosa, House sacó de su pechera una tanga negra especialmente pequeña y la meneó como una bandera ante los ojos desconcertados y avergonzados de los demás. Pero Cuddy pareció darse cuenta, pues se paró tras él con los brazos en jarra y luego le quitó la tanga que agitaba y con ella le pegó en la cabeza y se marchó muy roja a guardar su intimidad.

—Tienes que guardar el tesoro y no regocijarte antes —le susurró Wilson a modo de sugerencia.

—Mmm… Yo sólo quería ver si me prestaba una de sus tanguitas, como ahora soy la princesa, no sé, quería sorprender al príncipe —y miró coquetamente a Chase.

Chase puso cara de espanto y respondió:

—En Cuddy deben ser excitantes, pero en ti… repugnantes.

—No me subestimes sólo por no tener "esos" atributos.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí y concentrarnos a lo que hemos venido?

—No hablábamos de ti, hablábamos de tu tanga, de tus corpiños y lo que se rellena con ellos, lo demás no nos interesa.

—Toma tu guión —le gruñó cortante, lanzándoselo por la cabeza.

—¡Uy! Que modales. ¿Seguro no eres travesti? Algunos de tus genios de macho cabrío te quedaron impregnados.

Cuddy lo miró asesinamente.

*ENSAYANDO*

—_El narrador será el sr. Smith. Así que nos saltamos esa parte. Comenzamos con las hadas regalándole sus virtudes —explicó Cuddy._

—¡Oh! Mi pequeña y adorada niña. De mí recibirás el don de la belleza, tanto interior como exterior. No habrá en este reino niña más hermosa ni más dulce que tú — _recitó Cameron, como el hada roja, echando un vistazo a House y se sintió muy patética diciendo tales cosas._

—Yo te daré el don, princesita mía, de la música y la pintura. Sabrás reflejar tu alma en cuanto instrumento toques, en cuanta canción cantes, en cuanto cuadro pintes…

_Foreman miró a Cuddy que tomaba una taza de café, para indicarle que debía ella haberlo interrumpido. Cuddy se disculpó, dejando el café a un lado y comenzó a decir sus parlamentos:_

—Que descortés por parte del rey no haberme invitado al bautizo de su hija. Pero, para que no crea que soy rencorosa, permítanme hacerle un regalo a mí también. Princesita, yo te regalaré algo muy especial: cuando cumplas 15 años te pincharás el dedo con aguja y morirás.

—_Cuddy, aquí dice que debes salir con una malvada carcajada. Quiero oírla —molestó House._

—_Quiero que sea una sorpresa. Vamos Wilson, te toca —cortó Cuddy._

—¡Oh! Malvada ha sido esta bruja, pero no te preocupes princesita. Aún queda mi don para ti y aunque no puedo revertir el hechizo, sí puedo darte una esperanza. No morirás, pero dormirás por cien años, hasta que el beso de amor de un príncipe te despierte.

—_Ahora habla el narrador de cómo se prohibieron las agujas y eso. House, viene tu parte —terció Cuddy._

—¡Oh! ¡Qué linda margarita he encontrado! Buscaré otras dos para regalárselas a mis hadas madrinas. Y un par de rosas para mis padres estaría bien…

_House, de Aurora, habló con voz estúpida, enarcando una ceja._

—¡Oh! ¡Qué flor más bella ven mis ojos! Disculpe señorita… —_Chase, de príncipe, cantó con voz monótona._

—¿Me habla a mí? —_chilló House_.

—Sí, bella señorita. ¿Podría conocer su nombre?

—_Lo siento precioso, pero te advierto que no soy fácil, no me conquistarás…_

—_¡HOUSE! —bramó Cuddy._

—_Ya mami, no te me pongas así. Sólo quería dejarle bien claro a este patudo con quién se estaba metiendo._

_Después de convencerse de que Cuddy estaba bien molesta, continúo:_

—¡Debo irme! ¡Adiós! ¡Ay!

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Aurora? —_cuestionó Cameron, en su papel._

—Me perdí. ¡Voy a ir a buscar agua al pozo! —_House seguía poniendo esa voz irritante, con la que todos entrecerraban los ojos._

— Cuídate, cariño —_Wilson enarcó una ceja. —¿Es imprescindible que tenga que decir "cariño"?_

—_El guión lo escribió es sr. Smith, por favor no hagamos reproches. Para bien del hospital, hagamos todo al pie de la letra —pidió Cuddy._

_Wilson, Cameron y Foreman pusieron cara de circunstancias, recordando sus parlamentos anteriores._

—¡Que pesado está esto! Ya… ¡Ahí está! —_dijo "Aurora"._

_House empezó a escudriñar a un punto más allá de las cortinas corridas de Cuddy._

—_¿Qué haces? —preguntó Chase._

— _Miro hacia el lugar donde está la silla en la que una mujer ha dejado un vestido que estaba cosiendo. Como dice mi acotación._

—_Esa mirada era más como si estuvieras fisgoneando en la casa de al frente —reprochó Cameron._

—_¡Nah! Creo que en esta casa aún se pueden ver cosas interesantes —y miró el escote que tenía al lado derecho._

—_¡Hey! —exclamó Cuddy, y se tapó con la hojas._

—_¿Podríamos continuar? Ya son pasadas las 10:30 y de aquí a mi casa me hago al menos una hora —se quejó Foreman._

— _House, termina con tu parte y dejémoslo en cuando te absorbes en tu sueño eterno —ordenó Cuddy._

—_¡Wow!, jefa. ¿Qué piensas hacer después?_

_Cuddy comenzó a perder la poca paciencia que tenía y lo miró tan asesinamente, que House optó por continuar:_

—¡Que bello vestido! ¿Señora? ¿Hay alguien? Mmm… Parece que no. ¿Se enojará mucho si le doy un par de puntadas?… ¡Ay! ¡Oh, me he pinchado! Oooh…

_Se puso de pie frente al sillón._

—_¡Ya, ustedes! Jimmbo, bruja, corran sus lindos culitos para tener mi coma disociativo. _

*FIN ENSAYO*

—¡Ay! ¡House! —gruñó Cuddy, levantándose junto con Wilson.

—Cuddy —dijo Wilson —, yo me voy, por lo que dijiste. Además mi esposa…

—Sí, sí, vete.

—Nosotros también nos vamos —habló la vocera Cameron.

—Muy bien. Mañana nos vemos. Y pediré que hagan más temprano el aseo a la sala de reuniones para que nos quedemos en el hospital y evitar esto. Además creo que pediré guardias, para que no circule nadie por ese pasillo y no nos vean.

—Bueno. Adiós —dijo cada uno.

Cuddy cerró la puerta, pero aún quedaba un "cachito".

—House, vete a tu casa…

No hubo respuesta.

—House —remarcando cada letra empezando a perder la paciencia que tenía de reserva.

Silencio.

—Si lo que quieres es que te despierte con un beso, olvídalo. ¡Vamos! ¡Quédate ahí! Disfruta de mi sofá. Se me hace que es más cómodo que tu cama.

Y se marchó a su pieza. Allí se cambió de ropa. Luego pasó al baño y cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta con llave para resguardar su integridad, si es que el tipo no pensaba moverse de su casa, notó un bulto en su cama. Con una ceja enarcada escépticamente habló:

—¿Ahora la bella durmiente, aparte de fea, es sonámbula?

Silencio.

—House. Me estoy cansando de ti. Ahora sí te saco a patadas y no sólo a empujones, como en mi oficina, si no mueves tu real trasero de mi cama, que está contaminándose con tu fetichismo, te juro que… ¿House?

Se acercó a la cama… ¿roncaba?

—¡Hey! Despierta —gritó zarandeándolo.

—No… Cuddy… el látigo no… por favor —balbuceó.

—¿De qué hablas?… ¡Ay! —se reprendió al darse cuenta de que aún dormía. —Ni un camión pasándote por encima te despertaría, ¿cierto? Pero para que no dudes de mi fusta…

Con una sonrisa maliciosa fue hasta la cocina para llenar una olla con agua y regresó a la pieza para empujarlo cama abajo, primero por la cabeza y alejándolo un poco de la cama…

—¡Como tienes el sueño pesado! Vemos qué tal está este gato con el agua —y le lanzó la olla a la cara.

—¡Bruja maldita! ¿Me quieres ahogar? —tratando de componer el aire y escupiendo el agua tanto por boca como por nariz. —¿Ves que el sado maso se te da de perilla?

—Lo único que quiero es que salgas de mi pieza, porque si no quieres irte a tu casa, dormirás en el sofá y yo bien encerradita aquí, que no quiero que te vayas a aprovechar de mí. Además, ya estaba bueno que te dejaras de hacer el "feo durmiento" sonámbulo. Ya, sal de mi pieza. Afuera está el baño y hay toallas. No necesitas nada de esta pieza.

House se incorporó.

—Hay algo que podría necesitar, de no ser que me da julepe admitir que me excita el diablo en ropa de seda —y salió cojeando en busca de su bastón que debía estar en el salón.

Cuddy se quedó boquiabierta, ¿era una ironía completa para sacárselas o una ironía a medias y hablaba en serio?

De su ensimismamiento sólo la sacó el portazo que el hombre propinó a su puerta y el arrancar de su moto luego.

Se acercó a al living y notó que House había dejado el disfraz de bella durmiente allí: el vestido rosa, la peluca rubia, la diadema. Miró por la ventana como para cerciorarse de que el tipo se había ido y cogió las cosas y las llevó a su cuarto.

Se preguntaba qué tal le vendría una cabellera rubia. Tomó la peluca dispuesta a probársela, pero se sintió estúpida y desistió antes de posarla sobre su cabeza. Pero estaba aburrida y quería saciar su curiosidad así que volvió al acto y se la puso: se la sacó casi al instante, no se gustó rubia, al menos no tan rubia; sentía que lo único que le faltaba era la carterita para girarla en su muñeca y decir "100 la hora". ¿Cobrarán eso?

Sacó una bolsa y metió todas las cosas para devolvérselas a House.

Y hablando de House… Si tuvo las patas para venirse en moto hasta su casa con ese modelito, ¿qué le impedía ahora hacer lo mismo? Tal vez era porque antes venía acompañado por cinco autos más y avergonzaba más a sus acompañantes que a él mismo. Porque dudaba mucho que se hubiese cohibido por la conversación anterior que tuvieron a que se fuera… Si es que se le podía llamar conversación.

Se miró al espejo para ver su conjunto de seda e imaginó que si House realmente se refería a ella (eso era bien seguro), lo único que faltaría sería la cola y los cuernos… y tal vez que el atuendo fuese rojo…

—¡Mierda! No debí haberle dicho eso anoche.

—¿Qué le dijiste, House?

—Nada, Jimmy. Al menos nada que tus castos oídos puedan oír.

—¡Vamos, House! He escuchado los comentarios más pervertidos y antimoral de tu parte hacia Cuddy, así que… ¡suéltala!

—¿Te fijaste en cómo anda vestida?

—A ver… —miró al techo como recordando el atuendo de Cuddy de esa mañana —Una falda aflautada a la rodilla con un tajo por delante y otro por detrás, conjunto de una chaqueta bien bonita, pero como las de siempre en rojo italiano. Y un top de tiritas floreado en blanco, rojo y rosa. Sus taquitos de siempre… Nada fuera de lo normalmente exhibicionista en ella, cuando anda de ganas de mostrar.

—Sí. Bueno inspira al diablo con todo su conjuntito, desde sus zapatos de alto tacón, hasta ese peinado que resalta sus bucles y su traje y… un detallito que pasaste por alto: en su apretadísima falda no se marcaba su tanga.

—¡Muy observador y muy inspirado esta mañana, House!… —lo escudriñó un momento.

—¿Qué? ¿Pretendes psicoanalizarme ahora mirando mi alma?

—No, esa se la llevó Cuddy… O al menos la imitación barata, porque no sé si la tuviste alguna vez. Dime: ¿tanto te gusta el culo de Cuddy?

—¿Qué culpa tengo yo que ella ande así, provocando? ¡Hombre! ¡Que no soy de hierro! ¡Igual una parte de mí es débil! Y creo que sabes que no me refiero a sentimientos exactamente… ¡Greggo es débil! Bien —dijo levantándose de la silla —, me voy a que el demonio me dé mi dosis de vicodinas, que he estado tratando de racionalizar, pero ya me está jodiendo la pierna. Esto de hacer pactos con Satán… ¡Ahora entiendo porque muchos prefieren a Dios!: ¡Este tío es muy tramposo! Se viste de tía sensual y más encima me tortura… ¡Mierda! Mi pierna.

—Bruja. Vengo por mi dosis.

—Está encima de la mesa —indicó sin levantar la vista de su papeleo. House se acercó y la tomó. —¡Oye! Por cierto. Encima del sillón hay una bolsa que te pertenece: es el traje que se te quedó ayer en mi casa.

—No te preocupes. Tómalo como mi obsequio de Navidad.

Salió cojeando, pero Cuddy volvió a llamarlo.

—House. Con respecto a lo que me dijiste ayer…

—¿Le sigues dando vueltas? Yo creía que con el trajecito ya te bastaba. Además si lo dije es porque lo pienso: ¡eres el diablo, Cuddy! Aunque en una fachita que cualquiera querría irse al infierno. Pero no te preocupes tanto por mis palabras, son los comentarios de un nene de pecho comparados con los que hacen el resto de los médicos. ¡Y si escucharas a las enfermeras! Vamos a tener que cobrarles los derechos de nombre por la película porno que se inventan en los ratos libres. Aunque también deberías ser un poco menos histérica. ¿Te cuanto un secreto? Wilson me ha contado que a los niños de oncología, cuando no quieren dormir, les cuentan la espeluznante historia de que si no duermen, vendrá la directora de este hospital y se los comerá. Y yo mejor me voy antes de que me pase lo mismo.

Y salió lo más rápido que su cojera se lo permitió.

Cuddy lo miró furiosa marcharse, pero recordando sus palabras, prefirió ni gritarle ni salir tras él a golpearle.

*ENSAYANDO 2º PARTE*

—_El narrador habla largo aquí. Contando que las hadas han dormido a todo el reino y bla, bla, bla… Luego que pasan los 100 años y que despiertan al principito. Chase viene tu parte —indicó Cuddy._

_Chase suspiró resignado y comenzó:_

— Me han contado que una bella princesa duerme en este castillo rodeado de espinos. ¡Seré quien la rescate! Como cuentan los aldeanos del otro reino, la princesa debe ser despertada con un beso de su profundo sueño. ¡Yo lo haré!

—¿A dónde crees que vas hermoso príncipe? —_Cuddy tenía unas ganas enormes de meter su cabeza entre sus rodillas y apretarse los oídos hasta no escuchar las tonterías que debía decir._

—¡Oh! Malvada bruja. Me habían contado que tú la custodiabas, pero no lo creía, ahora veo que es cierto.

—Sí. Y por eso deberás combatir con mis hechizos antes, príncipe.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¿Dónde has ido, bruja? ¡Vuelve! Oh, bien. Cortaré estos espinos. ¡Tomen! ¡Tomen!…

—¡Venimos a ayudarte príncipe! ¡Tomen espinos! —_Foreman dijo sus parlamentos, como preguntando._

—¡Gracias! —murmuró Chase.

—Hemos llegado a la entrada —gritó Cameron.

—¿A dónde creen que van? Primero deberán vencerme a mí —_recitó Cuddy_.

— ¡Oh! Malvada —_Wilson se puso colorado al decir eso._

—¡Pelea conmigo! —exclamó Chse.

—Un gusto —_farfulló Cuddy_.

Un momento de silencio.

—Quedaremos muy debilitadas si usamos ese hechizo, pero es la mejor manera de acabar con esto y de que el príncipe pueda ir a rescatar a Aurora —_Cameron se había metido en su papel a esas alturas._.

—Hagámoslo de una vez —_pero Foreman aún no se sentía el hada azul._.

— "Sonrisa y una flor, que esta bruja se llene de amor" —_las "tres hadas" rezaron al unísono, Cameron y Wilson sobrellevándolo con dignidad, pero Foreman no lo soportabaa. _

—_Cuddy —interrumpió House —, aquí dice "la bruja cae al suelo". ¡Vamos! Y que se te suba la faldita._

_Cuddy lo miró asesinamente._

—_¡Uy!... —House buscó una excusa para no seguir mirando a Cuddy. —Epss… Foreman, ¿dirás esas cosas de niña? De Cameron es natural y Wilson es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por niñitos carentes de afecto._

—_House… —moduló Wilson en tono de advertencia._

—_¿Podemos continuar? —terció Chase. —Son casi las doce. El caso de esa hipocondríaca nos tuvo demasiado ocupados._

—_Sí, por favor —suplicó Cameron y miró a Chase cómplice._

_Cuddy asintió y continuó con su parte:_

—¿Qué me ha pasado? ¡Ay! Mi cabeza. Disculpa, apuesto príncipe, ¿podrías decirme dónde estoy?

—En el castillo donde la más bella princesa duerme por tu culpa _—dijo el príncipe_.

—¿Por mi culpa?

—_¡ Maldición!—graznó House. —Hasta en obras de teatro Cuddy debe tener ese maldito sentimiento de culpa. La acotación dice que debes decirlo en tono trágico. O sea ese que usas cuando quieres auto-aborrecerte._

—_House, cállate y terminemos de una vez —gruñó Cuddy._

Chase rodó los ojos y prosiguió sus líneas:

—Sí.

—Pareces estar muy seguro. Dime tú, ¿cómo puedo remediarlo? No quiero ser la culpable de que tan bella princesa no pueda ver la luz del día —_contestó la "bruja"._

—Despiértala.

—Eso haré. "Que la bella princesa que en esta torre duerme, despierte y se encuentre con el que en sueños amó".

—Iré a verla —exclamó el príncipe.

—Bruja, ¿de verdad has hecho eso? —_preguntó el hada roja._

—¿Por qué dudas de mí?

—Eres otra persona. ¡Eres buena!

—Siempre he sido buena.

—_¡Y que buena que está! —exclamó House._

—_¡House! —chilló Cuddy, molesta._

—_Perdón… Buena o no, nunca dejarás de ser el diablo._

_Cuddy dio un gruñido, pero su mirada decía más._

—Mi príncipe amado, ¡has venido por mí! —gritó House más agudo que en en parlamentos anteriores.

—Sí, mi hermosa flor. ¡Eras tú! Por ti he venido.

—_¿Todos celebran y viven felices para siempre? —inquirió Foreman, incrédulo._

—_Eso dice —afirmó Cameron._

—_Bien —Chase, levantándose —creo que hemos terminado._

*FIN ENSAYO*

—¿Estará bien así, Cuddy? —preguntó Wilson.

—Bueno. El sr. Smith dijo que tenía una modificación. Esta era, que la bruja se redimía.

—Eso sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas —comentó House en tono insinuador, mirando a Cuddy.

—Para tu desgracia —y le sonrió sarcásticamente.

—¿Bajamos? —sugirió Chase, un tanto apresurado.

—Cálmate, Chase, Cameron todavía está aquí. Dejémoslos que se vayan, antes de que Chase empiece a caminar raro —ironizó House.

Los dos aludidos se sonrojaron y salieron despidiéndose y comprometiendo su presencia para el otro día.

—No tuviste que besar a House al final —comentó Cameron.

—Probablemente el viejito quería una obra más amistosa que romántica para sus niñitos.

—¡Igual es lindo! —y lo cogió del brazo como una niña pequeña, toda sonriente.


	3. Chapter 3:Mi Bella Estafadora

**Trágame Nieve**

_Un par de cosas antes de dejarlos con esta extraña continuación:_

_1) Doy pena tratando de hacer algo con una pizca de humor... es que pensaba en cómo eran los personajes y no podía poner ciertas cosas... además que se me anduvo escapando de las manos la historia, yo era como un instrumento que prestabas sus lindas manitos para escribir este desvarío._

_2)La medicina no es mi fuerte, así que lo poquito que se habla puede que esté maaalo._

_-Bueno, hay algo de Chameron (salió sin querer!) y ese Huddy con el que uno queda picado, porque no sucede todo lo que uno quisiera :P ..._

_Gracias a Mariana Bones y NessylovesRoger por sus reviews... y a GalaMD, por si se pasa por aquí, por permitirme unirme al clan!!!_

_¿Les había dicho que se llamaría "mi bella durmiente personal"?, nunca se me dio la oportunidad de ser un poco más explícita con eso, así que le he cambiado el nombre... Tenía una idea para el final, pero lo más probable es que ahí si que me descuartizarían, así que puse este otro, pero ese lo voy a hacer en algún otro fic, me queda pensar la historia..._

_Ahora sí!!! No les aburro más... aquí va!!!:_

3-Mi Bella Estafadora

Así continuaron ensayando los siguientes 3 días durante las noches luego del trabajo. Aunque durante algún ratillo libre o en cualquier momento comenzaban a decir sus parlamentos a ver si los habían memorizado bien y eligiendo la entonación que sonara menos falsa.

Cameron ayudaba a Chase con sus diálogos haciendo de los personajes que le acompañaban. Cuddy en su despacho se encontraba hablando sola a veces, hasta que interrumpía alguna enfermera o su secretaria y tenía que fingir que analizaba alguno de sus papeles. Cameron obligaba a Foreman a aprenderse sus pocas partes y a tomarle más interés. Wilson se sabía la historia completa y se las contaba a sus niños de oncología. Y House… bueno¡es House!…

—House¿te aprendiste tus partes? Hoy es la gran noche —Wilson preocupado, mientras almorzaban.

—¡Por supuesto Jimmy¿Quién me crees? Mi receta de Vicodinas depende de ello, así que duda de que no seré la estrella hoy. ¡Voy a serlo¿Quién mejor que yo?

En eso entra Cuddy a la cafetería, alterada, como buscando algo.

—House. Te estaba buscando…

—Si es para saber si es que estoy preparado para hoy en la noche, descuida, mi pierna no deja de recordármelo. Por cierto¿podrías hacer una excepción a las reglas? Me está jodiendo mucho ahora.

—¡Ay! Cállate. No. Vengo por algo importante. Tu paciente, al parecer, ha contagiado a Chase. Cameron te andaba buscando, pero no respondías así que me llamó a mí. Fui a verlo, está bien por lo que yo vi, pero está preocupado, porque como no han averiguado qué es lo que aqueja a la paciente, no saben qué darle para evitar que enferme. —Ahora lo miró con el ceño fruncido: —¿Y tú qué haces¿No que te gusta tanto restregar en la cara que eres el mejor¿Dónde está el mejor ahora? Cameron y Foreman se pusieron de cabeza a hacerle las pruebas tanto a la paciente como a Chase, van a comparar y todo eso… ¡Ay!

—Soy el mejor, pero no un autómata. Tengo respuesta para todo, pero no instantánea para todo; eso lo reservo sólo para ti. Y si Chase quiso jugar a ser médico, no es problema mío. —Le echó una mirada acusadora, con los ojos entrecerrados: —¿A ti te preocupa por tus dolaritos, cierto?

—Tenemos un compromiso, House. Y Chase es… buen médico. ¡Y, sí¡También¡Es el co-protagonista! Pero lo que me sorprende realmente, es que no hayas tenido ya por lo menos tres distintas teorías, luego de que una desatara la otra—movió las manos hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, mirándolas. Luego le miró quisquillosa y se le acercó: —¿No habrás estado haciéndole pruebas a mis espaldas¡Mira que tendría que galardonarte! Serías el primero que vulnera mi autoridad; y no la sacarás barata de ser así.

—¡Nah!. Mujer, no te preocupes. ¡Eres infranqueable! —la miró de arriba abajo denotando una segunda intención. Ella lo miró molesta. —La paciente está maldita, no le hacemos nada o le vamos a hacer algo y tiene un síntoma nuevo o se le quita uno viejo. Y en cuanto a Chase, no debe ser nada muy grave. La paciente, aunque maldita, aún está viva. Y si él…

—Tu busca, House —indicó Cuddy señalando su bolsillo, que brillaba azul.

—¡Niños míos! —saltó viéndolo. Cuddy y Wilson pegaron un saltito de sorpresa. —Debí enseñarles que no deben molestar cuando papá y mamá están discutiendo —dijo en tono de justificación a Wilson. —Bueno —suspiró —, no viven sin mí. Papá va a ir a ver sus hijos. Nos vemos mi amor —y le guiñó un ojo a Wilson y se fue.

Cuddy se volteó a ver a su amigo con los ojos como platos.

—¿No era yo la mamá? —se burló irascible.

—Tranquila. Sólo estamos juntos cuando me separo. Ahora estaría en plan infiel y en mis matrimonios los cuernos los ponen ellas. ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita de ayer?

Cuddy miró a un lado y otro y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Saliste temprano ayer, supongo que para volver a la hora para el ensayo y no nos diéramos cuenta. Te vino a dejar un auto que no era conocido por aquí. Tenías un toque de alcohol en el aliento y viendo tu cara ayer, no fue tometera para ahogar las penas, ni para acompañar a altos ejecutivos, por lo que la opción que va quedando es la de la cita.

Cuddy lo miró un poco molesta.

—Creía que sólo House tenía la maldita manía de querer saber qué estoy haciendo todo el tiempo.

Lo miró seria y un esbozo de sonrisa burlona se asomó en sus labios, al que impidió lucirse.

—De hecho, él me lo hizo ver a mí así.

Cuddy se levantó volviendo muy estupefacta su expresión, tomó un trago de la lata de bebida de Wilson y salió con una sensación muy extraña en el estómago… _¿Culpa?… ¿Arrepentimiento de alguna maldad?_

House estuvo más preocupado por atender a la paciente que a Chase, quien estaba en cama muy entumido, con tiritones. Sólo se molestó en preguntarle dónde estuvo hace tres horas. E impidió que Cameron y Foreman se le acercaran. En la oficina de House se dedicaban a analizar los síntomas de la paciente, hasta que Cameron gritó, casi llorando:

—¿Por qué no nos deja ver a Chase?

—Chase está bien. La que nos debe preocupar es la paciente.

—No. No está bien.

—¿Te molestaste, de casualidad, en buscar cosas más simples que esas enfermedades con súper poderes?

—¿Por qué¿Sabe lo que tiene? —no podía parar su llanto.

—¡Ay! No soporto que me lloriqueen. Ve y afiébralo. Es sólo una micosis. Como el nene era un delicadito, no había desarrollado anticuerpos y por eso es que hace tanto show. Quería hacerlo sufrir un rato, pero tú lo has echado a perder. Con esos lloriqueos¡acabaré sufriendo yo¡Ve, ve, ve! —Cameron sale corriendo. —Foreman, ahora que nos quedamos solos…

—House, la paciente… Si con eso va a estar bien Chase, que Cameron lo trate y nosotros continuemos en lo nuestro.

—¿Qué es "lo nuestro"? —preguntó en ese tono de jugueteo irónico que sólo House sabe.

Foreman rodó sus ojos y salió rumbo al laboratorio.

Mientras tanto, Chase ya se mejoraba y dormía plácidamente. Cameron ya había echo todo lo que debía para mejorarlo y ahora se encontraba atendiendo a la paciente. En eso entra Cuddy y se sienta a su lado. Le toca la frente a ver si despierta, pero no sucede nada, sigue durmiendo cual niño. Entonces se dispone a salir. Cuando está en la puerta le oye hablar entre sueños:

—Da- dame un beso…

En un primer instante se asustó y se sintió demasiado incómoda, pero luego vino la continuación:

—Allison, dame un b-beso y… perdóname…

Cuddy sonrió, luego se extrañó, finalmente salió mirando al cielo raso, negando con la cabeza, luego miró hacia el suelo, aunque cerrando los ojos…

¡AUCH!

—¡House! —se había dado de bruces con el hombre.

—¡Dra. Cuddy! —fingió sorpresa. —¿Ahora anda acosando bebés¿Tan mal le fue en su cita de ayer?

Cuddy suspiró con violencia y algo "molesta", pero con una extraña rosca en las comisuras de sus labios, le contestó:

—Quería ver si nuestro príncipe estaría bien para hoy en la noche. ¡Al menos alucina con la obra! Ahora iba a buscar a Cameron para que lo despierte de un beso. Y si quieres saber, y para que te dejes de andar inventando estupideces, en mi cita me fue excelente. ¡Es más! Ya tengo pensado _pasar la Navidad_ con él.

—¿QUÉ¡Lo conoces hace dos días!

—En realidad, _eso no lo sabes._ ¿Recuerdas a "cosas que hacer"¡Bien¡Es una ternura!

—¿Una ternura¿Desde cuándo te gustan las cosas tiernas?

—¿Desde cuándo te interesas tanto por lo que me gusta o por lo que hago?

—Bueno, eres mi jefa. Y si no te conozco bien, no sabría por donde atacarte para conseguir lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Mmm… No pasar consultas, mis vicodinas, un aumento y que mi jefa cuide su reputación. ¡No vayan a decir de Gregory House trabaja para una mujer con una gran REPUTA-ción!

—House, me estás fastidiando, así que ¿te importa si te dejo hablando solo? Permiso—gruñó y pasó por su lado avanzando a grandes zancadas.

House quedó mirando como se alejaban sus caderas y luego a ella.

Entró a la habitación de Chase y lo despertó a gritos.

—¡Despierta, Barbie! —le sacó las sábanas. —¡Ya amaneció¡Es hora de trabajar! —lo zarandeó. —¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —lo picó con el bastón. —¡Miss Australia¡Hay una paciente que atender y no te pago para que te duermas en el hospital!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó somnoliento.

—Despertaste…

—Zzz…

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos¡Y yo no te voy a besar¡DESPIEEERTAAAAAAAAAA!

—Ay… ya… Si que eres irritante cuando quieres —gruñó, incorporándose en la cama.

—No soy mamá gallina, pero puedo cacarear como ella. ¡¡KÍKIRI-KI¡DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPIEEEEERRRTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!!

—¡YAAAAAAA¡Ya voy!

—¡Chase! —Cameron desde la puerta. Se acercó y le tocó la frente. —¿Te sientes bien? La fiebre ya pasó.

—¡Uh! Llegó la Santa Piedad vestida de médico.

—House. Por favor… —pidió Cameron, como rogando.

—Estoy un poco mareado —se quejó Chase y puso la mano en su frente, o más bien sobre la mano de Cameron.

—Upss… Creo que me voy. No quiero presenciar lo que aquí acontecerá. Tienen dos minutos y luego los quiero de cabeza viendo qué diablos le pasa a esa mujer, la que NUNCA contagió a Chase —cerró la puerta y se puso a gritar por el pasillo —¡Enfermeras¡Enfermeras! Aquí las necesitan.

Corrieron tres enfermeras al unísono hacia la pieza…

—¡Ay, Dios mío!…

—¿Se puede saber qué rayos está pasando aquí?

Ese fue el saludo de Gregory House al entrar al despacho de su amigo James Wilson y ver que abrazaba a una Lisa Cuddy que parecía muy acongojada, pero que inmediatamente, _al verlo_, aunó las fuerzas que le quedaban para mostrarse entera, como siempre intentaba estarlo ante el inoportuno médico… (_Aunque continuaba con esa extraña mueca en la comisura de sus labios_). Él no vio, eso sí, a la primera Cuddy, sino que a la segunda.

—¿No te han enseñado a tocar? —preguntó Wilson molesto, acercándose a él.

—¿Para qué¿Para que siguieran escondiendo su relación? Par de hipócritas. ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme? —dirigiéndose a Wilson. —Y tú —a Cuddy —¿no estabas saliendo con otro?

—Con Cuddy no somos más que amigos. No te pases películas baratas. Estábamos conversando…

—Déjalo, Wilson. No entiende las explicaciones. Nos vemos… —iba a atravesar la puerta, pero House se atravesó. —House… No seas infantil. No estoy de humor.

—¡Oh, sí! "No estoy de humor". ¡Que fácil¿no?

Cuddy se sorprendió, pero pronto comenzó a perder la paciencia y le espetó en un susurro:

—¡Sí! Estoy locamente enamorada de _James_ y le estaba diciendo que si algún día se separaba de su esposa ME IBA A CASAR CON ÉL. O sino, estaba dispuesta a ser su amante. ¿Eso querías escuchar? Ahora, hazte a un lado y déjame pasar.

House quedó tan estupefacto al escuchar aquello, o tal vez fue el modo de decirlo, que a Lisa no le hizo falta hacer mayores esfuerzos para salir.

—¿House? —trató de despertarlo Wilson, tronando sus dedos.

House sacudió la cabeza y lo miró.

—Sé que me vas a decir que no es verdad, y creo que te creo. Pero¿ella sería capaz de hacer eso?

—¿Casarse o ser la "otra"? A mí también me ha dejado anonadado.

—Ser la otra… ¡ay¡Da lo mismo! Dime¿qué estaban haciendo¿Por qué la estabas abrazando?

—Porque es mi amiga y tenía mis motivos.

—Motivos deshonestos.

—¿Estás celoso?

—No. Sólo me preocupa.

En la cara de Wilson comenzó a dibujarse una peligrosa sonrisa para House.

—¡Estás celoso¿¡Te gusta Cuddy!?

—¡Ay! Estás desvariando. Volveré cuando estés cuerdo.

—¡No lo puedo creer¡Gregory House evadiendo una pregunta!

—Yo no evado. Sólo no respondo tonterías.

Y se marchó lo más rápido que le permitía el bastón y el dolor de su pierna. Wilson lo miraba irse desde el marco de su puerta con una sonrisita pícara.

—Dra. Cuddy, el señor Smith la espera en su oficina —le avisó su secretaria cuando la vio llegar.

—Gracias Amelia.

Abrió la puerta sin poder evitar que algo de preocupación circundara su mente. Al ver al hombrecillo sentado en el sofá, se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Buenas tardes, sr. Smith¿qué lo trae por aquí?

—Quería saber cómo anda todo y recordarle que en media hora es el último ensayo, donde estoy yo y que luego tenemos que irnos al orfanato y a prepararnos con trajes y todo —sonaba muy entusiasmado.

—Sí, sr. Smith. No se preocupe. Quedamos de juntarnos aquí.

—¡Oh¡Que bien¿Puedo quedarme aquí a hacer hora, mientas tanto?

—Eh… ¡Por supuesto! —aseguró con una sonrisa incómoda. —Pero… ¿podría darme unos minutos antes? Es que necesito hacer una llamada.

—¡Oh! Sí, claro. Me agrada su secretaria. Voy a hablar con ella.

Cuddy sonrió divertida, mientras lo veía marcharse con sus pasitos cortos.

Cuando el hombre cerró la puerta y se sentó a conversar con la secretaria, Cuddy fue a sentarse a su silla y tomó el auricular de su teléfono, se lo llevó a la oreja y marcó un número.

—_¿Aló?_

—¿Aló¡Hola, Kenneth!

—_¿Lisa¡Preciosa¿Cómo está la mujer con la sonrisa más bella del universo?_

—Ay, Kenneth, no digas esas cosas. Sabes que ni me gustan ni me las creo.

—_El único problema es que son la verdad, pero si no te gustan no las diré, no delante tuyo, al menos. _

—¿Debo suponer que hablas de mí con tus compañeros de trabajo?

—_No hay ingeniero mecánico que no sepa de Lisa Cuddy._

—¡Ay, Kenneth¿¡Tan en serio _que te has tomado esto!_?

Se hizo un extraño silencio.

—_¿Tú no, Lisa?_

—Kenneth, es muy pronto…

—_¿Pronto? Lisa, yo creía que tú hablab…_

—Kenneth… Ay… No era mi intención hacerte llorar, sólo que para mí…

—_No estoy llorando. Me confunde… nada… ¿Tienes lo tuyo listo para la noche?_

—Eh… —Lisa dudó un momento por seguir machacando el tema, o por cortar esa conversación. Optó por lo último. Y ese rictus extraño de nuevo. —Sabes que no me manejo mucho en esto… ¿Qué deseas comer?

Se hizo un silencio, pero Kenneth comenzó a reír.

—_¿Piensas cocinar¡Mi lindura¡Lo haces exquisito! Pero quiero sacarte a comer._

—Oh… ¿Y tú no pensabas decirme nada hasta la noche?

—_Nu… Quería ver tu carita bonita, cómo se ponía entonces._

—Tonto… —y rió. Él también.

—_Tu risa suena hermosa. Me encanta._

—¡Que adulador¿Me quieres engatusar…? —bromeó subiendo sus piernas a la mesa —Uh… —Cuddy se quedó mirando a quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta y que trata de recordar cuándo habrá entrado.

—_Me encantaría mirarte en este momento, dejarme llevar por esa hermosa sonrisa y alegrar así mi día y… Lisa, quiero verte… ¿Lisa¿Lisa¿Estás ahí?_

—Te llamo luego… Eh, después hablamos. _Ya sabes…_

—_¿Qué pasa, Lisa?_

—Adiós. Ya nos vemos —y colgó.

La figura masculina en la puerta estaba tensa. Había entrado en silencio quizás hace cuánto rato y recién le daba un golpe a la puerta para cerrarla.

—"Tonto"… ajajajaja… —dijo imitando una voz estúpida y luego una carcajada fingida y aún más idiota, con una cara deforme. Se puso serio y la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué te pasa, House?

—¡No¿Qué te pasa a ti, Cuddy¿Desde cuándo el Hospital debe financiar tus citas?

—Bueno, si lo deseas, también puede financiar las tuyas. Sale mucho más económico que el vicodín.

—¡Ja, ja! —rió falsamente. —Muy graciosa. ¡Hoy tienes un especial sentido del humor!

—¿Sí¡Ja, ja! —risa irónica —Tú igual. Y aprovechándome de eso¿podrías irte por donde viniste? Es que estaba ocupada —señaló con la sonrisa más falsa que podía dedicarle.

—¡Ja, ja¿Ves como sigues contando chistes? Mejor cierra la boca si no quieres que me mee aquí mismo de tanta risa.

—¡Ja, ja!¡Ja, ja¡Bien¡Quédate! Igual en diez minutos deberías estar por aquí para el último ensayo.

—¡Ja, ja¡Ja, ja! Esa sí que estuvo buena. ¿Ensayo de qué?

—¿Cómo que de qué? —gruñó muy seria, olvidando el juego de las risitas tontas.

—¡Eh, eh, eh, eh! —indicó — Perdiste. Me toca preguntar. ¿Era tu conquista la que estaba al otro lado del teléfono?

—Eso no es muy inteligente, es sólo contestar un sí o un no.

—Soy piadoso. No te quiero hacer pensar mucho. ¿Sabías que cuando pierdes una neurona, simplemente la pierdes? No son como el resto de las células que se regeneran.

—¡Oh, sí! Gracias por aclararme eso. No podría haber seguido viviendo de no saberlo.

—¿Por qué evades tanto la pregunta?

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

—¿Te gusta ese tipo?

—_Por algo_ salgo con él.

—Esa no es una repuesta.

—Sí.

House se tardó un poco más de lo acostumbrado, en decir algo, de lo que había demorado en el resto de las contestaciones de esta dinámica.

—¿Sí qué?

—Sí…, —_la sonrisita inoportuna_, de nuevo —_lo quiero_.

—¿Qué¿Tan rápido va¿Y lo… ¡ejem!… "quieres" por lo de "preciosa", "la mujer con la sonrisa más bella del universo" o por "quiero dejarme llevar por tu sonrisa y alegrar mi día"¿Sabías que eso es lo que dicen los galanetes de cuarta para llevar a pobres tontas necesitadas a la cama?

—¡Me extrañas que tú no uses esos recursos! —contestó sarcástica y molesta, como nunca, esa estupidez la ofendió. _Pero ahí estaba la sonrisilla de nuevo_…

—Probablemente tengo otras intenciones.

—¡Oh, sí, claro! Gregory "Romántico" House no ve a las mujeres más que como el complemento a su pío amor —Cuddy no se alteró al decir esto, es más, utilizó todo el sarcasmo que fue capaz de reunir. _Y la sonrisita maldita_… al fin se desahogó.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —inquirió verdaderamente molesto.

Cuddy trató de contener su carcajada hasta que lo logró, pero sin borrar su burlona sonrisa.

—¡Ay, House! Si supieras, _querrías que te tragara la tierra_.

Y House se quedó con la interrogante en la garganta, pues tocaron la puerta y Cuddy hizo señas para que entraran Foreman, Cameron y Chase.

—House¿qué te pasa? Pareces molesto —señaló Cameron.

—Nada. Sólo que la jefa no me quiere dejar hacer la cirugía.

—¿Qué cirugía? Si la paciente…

—Cameron, sígueme la corriente —balbuceó entre dientes.

—Pero…

—No quería que esos dos supieran que su jefe es adicto. Gracias Cameron —ironizó. —¿Vienen por lo de la obra?

—También, pero…

—¿Pero…?

Foreman se adelantó.

—Era una excelente actriz, como te dije desde un comienzo. Si haces memoria te darás cuenta que no pudimos hacerle ninguna prueba, porque cada vez que lo haríamos tenía un nuevo síntoma o se le quitaba otro.

—¿Insinúas que lo hacía para que no la revisáramos y de yapa que yo soy tonto?

—No sé qué te tendrá tonto últimamente¿tal vez la obra? —se encogió de hombros mientras dirigía una imperceptible mirada a Cuddy. —Pero lo otro es así.

—Tendría que tener un conocimiento envidiable para saber cómo nosotros desistiríamos de meterla a una máquina o a hacerle algún examen.

—De hecho —interrumpió Cameron tercio nerviosa, tercio indignada, tercio resignada —la paciente estudia psiquiatría, su único síntoma real es que ha tenido que ser su paciente y que es una médico frustrada.

Cuddy se puso de pie indignada.

—¿Esa mujer ha estado llenado una cama de este hospital y manteniendo ocupado a mis… doctores —no quiso decir "mejores" para no aumentar el ego de House —en lugar de estar en un manicomnio con camisa de fuerza¡Debe tener un cómplice!

—Es Chase —declaró House desde el sillón, apoyadas sus manos en el bastón.

—¿Qué? —Cameron, Foreman y Cuddy lo miraron con cara de "¿de qué estás hablando?". Chase empezó, en acto nervioso, a alisarse el pelo.

—Eso. Chase, según tú ella te había contagiado. La infección por hongos te la hiciste registrando su casa o más bien su ducha…

En la cara de Chase se dibujó una expresión de asombro y de "me han pillado" irrebatible, quiso protestar, pero su conmoción fue mayor.

—¿Qué hacías en su ducha, Chase? —consultó Cameron, como dolida.

—¡Buscando pistas¿Qué más Cameron? —ironizó House.

A Cameron se le aguaron los ojos.

—Y yo preocupándome por ti¡imbécil! Sólo me quedo, porque me siento comprometida con esos niños —le echó un vistazo a Cuddy.

—Debes imaginar que, obviamente, esto fue justo antes de que la ingresaran. ¿Quién era¿Una ex o una psicópata que le gustan las rubias¿De quién escapaba? Pero por sobretodo, me tiene intrigado una cosa¿de qué le servía hacer todo este teatro? No creo que la dejen seguir estudiando psiquiatría…

—Eh…

Cuddy comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta, mientras decía:

—No me interesa saber qué pasa aquí. Voy a hablar con el sr. Smith y a esperar a Wilson —y cerró.

Cameron no pudo más y se echó a llorar. Incómodo, Foreman la fue a consolar.

—Cameron… —comenzó Chase.

—Ya la cagaste —apuntó House. —Asume y hazte hombre. Era una ex que volvió, te calentó, te metiste con ella, estaba obsesionada con el matrimonio, pero para ti no había sido más que un polvo. Entonces… ¡Ah!… ¿Entonces por eso vino para acá¿Para hacerte la vida imposible y para conocer a quien le había quitado su oportunidad contigo? Porque supongo que una de tus excusas con ella fue Cameron¿o no? —Chase le quedó mirando, luego a Cameron y finalmente asintió apesadumbrado —¡Si serás estúpido!… ¡Y que mujer más bruta! Cameron: quédate con Foreman, creo que no es tan sinvergüenza como este… Aunque igual hay que entenderlo, estaba bien buena —y salió.

Los tres quedaron mirándolo con estupefacción y no reaccionaron por un buen rato.

Y al fin llegó la función…, pero antes un par de cosas:

El ensayo general salió pésimo las cinco primeras veces. A Cameron, Chase y Foreman les daban vueltas las palabras de House. House, Cuddy y Wilson tenía su rollo personal, pero del cual sólo uno no tenía idea de cual era la _real película_ y era el que parecía más caviloso, la otra se veía divertida y el otro parecía mirarla con reproche y a él dedicarle miradas entre… ¿pena y "caso perdido"? Finalmente, Smith ordenó ir al orfanato y allá ensayar.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo el sr. Smith fue hablar con Cameron y Chase a solas, mientras el resto se vestía y maquillaba. Esta fic-autora no sabe si fue por la fecha o por algún poder especial de este enanito, pero logró que cambiaran las caras y salieran llenos de risa de la habitación. Al verlos así, Foreman sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

Después hablaría con House, pero este dijo:

—No sé como transformó a esos dos, pero yo me gusto como soy, no quiero que me laven el cerebro.

—Es que si sigues así, no vas a actuar bien.

—No se preocupe, seré la estrella. Ensayemos si quiere. Pero antes… Recordé una cosa. ¡Bruja! Mi vicodín prometido y sin venenos¿ya?

Ensayaron y todo salió bien… Demasiado. Cuddy y Wilson habían quedado especialmente sorprendidos por House.

—Quiten esas caras. Es mi faceta más oculta. Tal vez la tercera o cuarta más oculta.

Ahora sí llegó la función.

Los niños los recibieron con un tierno aplauso. Cameron se emocionó, a Cuddy se le enterneció la mirada y Wilson se sentía una gran persona.

Los niños parecían un poco traumados al ver a su princesa favorita con barba (lo más natural para ellos habría sido Cameron, que tiene cara de niña buena, pero eran las condiciones de Smith), pero House lo hizo espeluznantemente bien, que se encantaron con él/ella. Las niñas se enamoraron del príncipe y encontraron bonita al hada roja y las otras dos les caían bien y les parecían simpáticas. Pero a la bruja la odiaron, no la soportaban, como eran pequeños se escuchaba el típico "fea" que dicen cuando algo no les agrada, sin embargo, cuando se redimió y dejó a la pareja feliz, la anduvieron perdonando y ya no era tan "fea".

Al terminar los niños se abalanzaron sobre el príncipe, la princesa y el hada roja y también unos cuantos al hada azul. Cuddy se fue tras bambalinas y Wilson, antes de que llegaran un par de niñas a su lado, la siguió.

—¿Te preocupa que te hayan odiado? Lo hiciste bien¡nos sorprendiste a todos!

—El más sorprendente fue House, fue la estrella. Y no, no me preocupa que me hayan odiado, es sólo que… Bueno, tú sabes.

—¡Ah! Sí. Con respecto a eso quería hablarte. ¿Vas a seguir con eso?

—Es que lo estoy disfrutando, no creía que le afectara tanto.

—Él suele afectarse cada vez que se te ocurre andar con alguien.

—Wilson¿Crees que esté celoso? Se lo tomó un poco por la tremenda¿no crees?

—Puede ser… Muy probable. Aunque también me atrevería a pensar que le intriga y le molesta que haya una mujer que se resista a sus "encantos"… ya sabes.

—Sí, bueno, me da igual. Pero en cuanto a lo de Kenneth¿no le has dicho nada? Mira que sólo lo saben Kenneth y tú.

—Tranquila, mis labios están sellados. Aunque no creo que resista más allá del día de los inocentes.

—Dile entonces. Lo tomará como una humorada más.

En eso entra el sr. Smith junto a una niñita de trenzas trigueñas y grandes ojos azules.

—¿Van a ir? Los niños los están esperando.

Antes de que pudieran responder algo, se acercó la niñita a Cuddy y le dijo:

—Yo te encuentro linda —y se puso muy colorada.

Cuddy sonrió con la mirada cristalizada y se agachó a abrazarla. Wilson miraba la escena con ternura, pero salió luego para no sentirse interrumpiendo algo. Pronto salió Cuddy con la niña y todos estuvieron un rato más con los niños antes de irse. El único que parecía fastidiado por tanta niñita gritona y tanto niñito acosador era House. Y el que más se hacía querer era Chase.

Salieron del orfanato y House comenzó a gritar, como un barrista-animadora y con voz tonta:

—_¿Dónde está tu papá¡no sé! _

_¿Dónde está tu mamá¡no sé! _

_¡ORFANATO SAN JOSÉ!_

A cuatro les causó gracia, pero trataban de disimularlo. Cuddy se había molestado abiertamente.

—¿Te ríes de su desgracia¿Serás troglodita¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? No hay en ti algo de respeto hacia ningún tipo de persona, House. ¡Ni si quiera por los niños¿Habrás nacido atravesado?

Los demás se quedaron mirando como sintiendo de que esa parte de la noche ya no les correspondía. Se fueron en silencio (Wilson se iba a quedar para evitar que sus amigos se sacaran los ojos, pero Foreman le recomendó que mejor no se metiera), para dejarlos discutir en paz, aunque lo más probable es que ni les importara su presencia.

—Me hicieron atravesado, yo nací marcado… ¿Te preocupan un montón de mozalbetes sin padres?

—Me preocupa tu misantropía patógena.

—¿Te preocupo¿Y no será amor? Como se te ha dado últimamente que estoy celoso por mi preocupación hacia ti, pude ser lo mismo de tu parte.

—¡Ay! —suspiró meneando la cabeza y desviando la mirada. —No hables tonterías¿quieres?

—Tal vez te hablo tonterías, porque es la manera en que entiendas.

—¿Entender qué, House?

—Eres mi jefa, pero igual me importas. No me gusta que andes coqueteando con el primero que se te cruza.

Cuddy iba a empezar con _esa sonrisa_, pero alcanzó a controlarla.

—¿Insinúas que soy… que soy… _fácil_, House?

—No, fácil no. Yo sugeriría algo más específico: prostituta¿tal vez?

—¡ÉL¡El monje!… Te pasaste esta vez. Realmente me tienes aburrida con tus con tus ofensas baratas. Eres como el niño chico que molesta a la niñita que le gusta para llamar su atención. ¡Ni por ser Navidad me das tregua!

—¿Y tú no oyes¡Sigues malinterpretándome! Sigues confundiendo mis sentimientos sin mi permiso.

—¿Qué sentimientos? Hace dos minutos creía que alguno por ahí tenías, ahora¡ni señas!

—¿Cuestionas mi humanidad? —tono irritante de irónico-ofendido.

—¡Esa la cuestionas tú mismo! Y me voy, que se me hace tarde. No me gusta llegar tarde a mis citas.

—¿Cita?

—¿No te había dicho ya que iba a pasar con él la Navidad? —lo miró girándose por la cintura y alzando las cejas. House la observó sin contestar, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue hasta su auto rumbo a su casa.

House no lo pensó mucho para emprender rumbo a la casa de Cuddy también. Pero los semáforos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para evitarle avanzar rápido. Si no estaba mal, le había tocado parar en todas las esquinas. Cuando llegó, las luces estaban apagadas… ¿Ya estarían…¡No! "House¿qué importa. ¡Es más¿Qué diablos hago aquí?".

—¡¡Cuddy¿Ves que lo que dije era cierto? —y comenzó a aporrear la puerta. "¿Qué estoy haciendo¿Me import…¡No! Pero¿por qué…?"

Pensó en donde podría tener las llaves y finalmente pensó el medidor de agua: allí estaban. Abrió la puerta y entró. Notó que no había luz en ninguna parte, ni ruido, nada. Avanzó hasta el dormitorio y la cama estaba perfectamente bien estirada. Sólo por si acaso escudriñó el resto de la casa, pero ya sabía la respuesta: no estaba. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que decidió recostarse en la cama con la luz apagada y esperarla mientras oía la contestadora:

–_Hola. Está llamando a la casa de Cuddy. En este momento no puedo atenderle, pero deje su mensaje después de la señal… (¡Piiiiiiiiiii!)… __¡Lisa¡Hola! Habla Kenneth. Espero que recuerdes que te paso a buscar a las once. Oye, lamento lo de ese tipo… ¿House? Sé que lo superas sin problemas, pero igual te hizo pasar un mal rato por mi culpa. Debí haber hablado muy fuerte y parece que realmente me tomé bien enserio esto de ayudarte a castigarlo, como le llamas tú… ¿o habrás tenido encendido el altavoz y lo hiciste adrede? Aunque… ¡hasta esta cita es "adrede"! Ehmmm… Bueno. Betzabé y Beatriz están ansiosas por verte. Nos vemos. Y cuídate de ese, primita._

—¿Qué diablos es esto?

Se sentó en la cama para escucharlo nuevamente, al menos unas tres veces. Lo tiró hacia un lado y volvió a recostarse decidido a que le explicaran aquella cosa que había oído. Pero las horas pasaban y Cuddy no llegaba y finalmente… Zzzzz…

Cuddy entró a su casa un poco apurada, extrañándose por no haber tenido que darle más de una vuelta a la puerta: alguien había violado su privacidad y pensándolo (y olfateando un poco) si no era un ladrón, era House, que era como lo mismo. Se dirigió a su cuarto y encendió la luz:

Allí estaba, boca arriba roncando como un camión. "¡No de nuevo!", se lamentó al recordar el día del primer ensayo. Luego se fijó en que su contestadora estaba tirada unos metros más allá de su cama "¡pedazo de crío!", pero luego recordó que Kenneth le había comentado algo sobre si había oído un mensaje que le había dejado…; si había entendido bien y viendo a House ahí y su contestadora tirada… lo peor que podría hacer sería despertarlo.

Cogió el aparato y lo fue a dejar sobre el velador. Se dirigió hacia la puerta para ir a tomar un café y luego darse una ducha, eran las 6 de la mañana y mejor se pasaba derecho a su hospital, más con House en su cama… Había algo raro en el ambiente… ¿los ronquidos?

—¿Desde cuándo les llaman primos?

Cuddy pegó un salto muy asustada y se volteó hacia su cama, al tanto que la luz de su velador era encendida por House.

—¿Desde cuándo entrar a mi casa sin mi permiso y acostarte en mi cama es tu hobbie?

—En mis sueños, cuando me acuesto en tu cama, lo que menos hacemos es dormir. Ahora te toca responder a ti.

Cuddy se acercó y apoyó sus manos a los pies de la cama para quedarle a la altura, pero guardando la distancia.

—Probablemente —House, mientras ella hablaba, violó esa distancia poniéndose en cuatro patas en la cama, quedando a un palmo de su cara —le excita más, a que le diga osito o papá.

—¿No será realmente tu primo, "preciosa"?

Cuddy iba a contestar, pero su contestadora se abrió:

—_¡Hola, Cuddy! Soy Wilson. Tengo un problema y no voy a poder ir a trabajar. Llámame si puedes, por favor. Eh…_

—¡Wilson! —gritó cogiendo el teléfono. —No sé porqué no sonó el teléfono. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—_Cuddy… –_pero otra voz le interrumpió.

—¡Como no tenga un mensaje tuyo más temprano que el de Cuddy, me sentiré totalmente ofendido por ti y no te hablaré nunca más! —aulló House en falso tono celoso.

Cuddy rodó sus ojos queriendo ignorarlo, pero Wilson no resistió.

—¿Estás con House? Y… ¿a las seis de la mañana? —House le quitó el teléfono de las manos —¿No que salías con tu primo Kenneth?

(—¡Dame eso¡Ah…!)

Pero Cuddy no pudo advertir a Wilson que ella ya no estaba al teléfono, porque House la había tirado boca abajo sobre la cama y él se colocó sobre ella obstruyéndole el movimiento a sus brazos tanto por su peso como por la posición, y sus gritos, pues con la bocamanga le tapó la boca. Ella trataba de zafarse, pero él seguía todas sus violentas defensas, mientras intentaba oír a Wilson.

—¿Cuddy? Uhmmm… Espero no haber hablado muy fuerte y que no escuchara House. A mí igual me produce curiosidad este jueguito de celos. Pero yo te llamaba, porque necesitaba hablar sobre que… lo que dijiste en mi despacho… Me separo.

—¡House¡Suéltame¡Wilson…!

—Cuddy, se te oye lejos. ¿Ya le dijiste¿Está en tu casa porque…?

Cuddy logró darse vuelta y quedar boca arriba, pero House se sentó sobre sus piernas e iba a colgar mientras gritaba:

—¡Ella no¡Pero tú me lo has dicho todo¡Si serás tonto¡Y lo de tu separación ya se venía venir! —colgó.

—Si serás desgraciado con tu amigo —le regañó Cuddy. —Ahora¿podrías quitarte de encima?

House la quedó mirando y analizando la escena: tenía a su jefa bajo su cuerpo en una posición no muy santa… ¡OMG¿Por qué tenía que ser ahora que estaba molesto?

—¡Guau, jefa¿De verdad te puedo sacar un aumento de esta manera?

—Sal de encima.

—¿Sabes?, desde aquí la perspectiva de tu cuerpo es mucho mejor.

—¿No deberías estar enojado porque te quise gastar una broma usando a mi primo, para demostrar que sí me celas como un sabueso?

—Es que no me gustan que otros se coman mi carne. ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto Lisa Cuddy!?

Cuddy se sentó, aún cuando él seguía sobre sus piernas.

—¿Esto va en serio? —preguntó House abriendo mucho los ojos ante su actitud, pero mirando sus "otros ojos" a través del vestido amarillo pastel.

—De mi parte no. Pero a ti parece que te está traicionado tu "amigo" —señaló su ingle —, me está molestando.

—¡Upss! Es mi parte racional, debo hacerle caso. Así que… —miró hacia otro lado haciendo una mueca como indicando lo irremediable de la situación —me temo Cuddy que tendrás que quitarte tu lindo vestido —le dejó caer una de las tiras del vestido. —¡Upss!

—House —señaló, estirándose hacia el velador para alcanzar el bastón apoyado allí y lo colocó de una manera amenazante hacia su entrepierna —, te voy a incrustar ESTE bastón si no te quitas de encima A-HO-RA.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Ya acabamos con Wilson. No tenías porqué ser tan dulce. Yo me quiero todo lo enterito que puedo estar —se puso de pie alejándose de ella, y al decir eso último se miró su pierna.

Cuddy lo miró con los ojos que mira una madre al niño que estuvo a punto de retar, pero que salió con una gracia tan buena que no puede y que se pregunta "qué voy a hacer contigo".

—House…

House la observaba demasiado interesado del cuello hacia abajo, sobre todo, porque aún se notaba que aún no se le pasaba el frío ni de la noche ni del invierno.

—Cuddy, te prohíbo que me engañes otra vez así. ¿Perdiendo tu noche de Navidad, vistiéndose así de…¡Espera! No… eso no… otra palabra… A ver… ¡Ah! Creo que esta es más apropiada¿Te vistes así de guapa para salir con tu primo sólo por comprobar si es que yo me pongo celoso, en vez de salir conmigo, el más perfecto?

—¡Ja! Tú no saldrías conmigo, porque me tienes miedo, House. ¿No que yo era el diablo?

—Sí, pero si el diablo es así, yo quiero irme a las profundidades de la tierra. Y yo no te tengo miedo, Lisa Cuddy.

—¿Ah, no?

—¿Quieres ver? Acompáñame.

Un poco insegura, Cuddy lo siguió desde atrás frotándose los brazos para darse calor y cogió el abrigo cubierto de nieve que había dejado en el perchero para abrigarse un poco, cuando observó que salía.

—¿Por qué sales¿Qué pretendes? Supiste que era una broma, tal vez de mal gusto, pero yo me la pasé bien y ¿resulta que por primera vez no pareces con ganas de querer humillarme? Fuera de lo que pasó cuando llamó Wilson, te has comportado bastante, y eso sí que me asusta…

—Te amo —dijo en tono entre serio y pícaro.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —voceó.

—¡De que te amo, Lisa Cuddy¿¡Escucharon todos¡Vamos¡La gente que va a trabajar es hora de levantarse y oír esta gran noticia¡Su vecina Lisa Cuddy ya no tendrá más paseo de galanetes para la mala fama de su barrio, porque ya encontró su sementaaaaal!

—¿Qué haces? —bramó Cuddy, abalanzándose sobre él para taparle la boca.

Algunos se asomaron por las ventanas "disimuladamente" y los que circulaban no pudieron evitar quedarse mirando hacia la casa de Cuddy.

—No le hagan caso… Está un poco demente, nada más —y les dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

House se zafó de ella y se montó en su moto. Mientras se ponía su casco le decía al hombre que se quedó mirando y paseaba a su Pastor Alemán:

—Ella es muy buena en la cama, debería probarla, pero… ¡Ups! Ya es mía y soy celoso —miró a Cuddy con intención, —así que a no ser que quiera que le parta la cara, ni se le ocurra tocarla —todo con gran ironía.

Cuddy estaba roja, más de vergüenza que de ira.

—Señor, no le haga caso…

—No se preocupe, señorita. La entiendo…

—¿Qué entiend…? —pero se marchó con su perro. —¿Estás feliz? —le gruñó a House. —Ahora todos creerán que soy una puta.

—¡Nah! Tranquila. Ellas cobran. Tú eres gratis.

—Estás haciendo creer algo que no ha sucedido.

—¿Quién dice que no¡LISA CUDDY TIENE UN GRAN TRASERO! Deberían verlo. ¡QUIEN NO LO HA HECHO ES UN PECADOR¡Pero háganlo sin que yo me entere, que soy ce-lo-so!

Cuddy le iba a decir algo, pero House probó el motor de su moto.

—No te oigo… –de nuevo el motor. —Ahora¿a quién le tiene que tragar la tierra¡O mejor! La nieve, para que no quedes tan profunda y estés a manito para mí.

Y mientras se alejaba, Cuddy pateaba el piso muy enojada y colorada. Se encerró en su casa dispuesta a no salir hasta que los vecinos o lo olvidaran o no estuvieran… Mientras tanto se dedicaría a cavar un hoyo en su patio y quedarse allí hasta que recobrara su seguridad… "¡Maldito seas, House!"…

o-o-o-o

_¿FIN?... me lo pregunto, porque ha quedado medio extraño... Ò.ó... aparate de un poco largo.. ejeje... bueno... ya estamos... me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero aquí estoy. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no... bueno... Aunque si llegaron a esta parte es porque les gustó... Hasta el otro FF!! _

_OH! y gracias por la cantidad de hits... pero un review siempre es bienvenido..._

-.Rowen de la H.-


End file.
